


The Fog Rolls In

by LarirenShadow



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fourth Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eowyn watches the fog roll in one night.  Mainly Eowyn, Faramir comes in at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fog Rolls In

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The fog rolls in, over the hills to where I do not know. It circles and twines through the valley and captures the trees in its wake. It is twilight, the hour before night has completely taken the day. The full moon is in the sky, but very low and has an orange light to it. It amazes me at the beauty that I can see in this occurrence. It captivates me. A gentle breeze ruffles my dress. It is so peaceful here.

The sky grows darker and my thoughts go back to what I left behind, not long ago. I had never seen a sight like this in Rohan. There were hills, yes, but I had yet to see the fog roll in.

The same stars begin to appear in the sky. It continues to darken as twilight slowly gives way to night. I watched this before, when I was young. Éomer would come out and think me foolish, but then would look at the stars with me. It was a way we comforted each other, after our parents were gone.

The fog rolls in. Trees are still being captured by the gray mists that swirl around. The moon is continuing its steady rise, capturing the night. More stars appear, dotting the heavens with diamonds.

My thoughts are again pulled to my old life. The life from which I am now far away from. I still long to go back to some of the simpler times, I still miss my brother. But then my thoughts are pulled to where I am.

I am here, in Emyn Arnen, with Faramir. Faramir, who helped me escape the darkness of my life. Who has brought to me more happiness then I thought I deserved. If I were to ask, he would tell me all about the stars and all the lore around them. When I gazed upon them with Éomer, we sought to find great warriors in the stars. Especially on clear nights like this.

The moon is fully risen, giving a soft white light to everything it touched. I feel the breeze and close my eyes, letting the moonlight wash over my face. Once my eyes open again, the fog begins to play across the moon. Dancing and spinning, swirls of mist can not capture the glowing sphere. It repels them, they can not over take it.

I was once like the moon, nothing could capture me. I did not want to be captured, I wanted to be remembered. To ride to battle, to be able to ride in the wind. I got my wish, I rode to battle, and I will be remembered in songs and legends. Is that enough? The moonlight seems to be drowning me, washing over me. I close my eyes again. Once I open them again, still staring as the fog continues its battle to claim the moon, I know that that is enough. I will be remembered.

The bank of fog now has a silver glow to it, for the moon has completely claimed the night and all is dark. Things are still visible for the light of the moon is enough to see by. The breeze turns to wind, blowing the fog in even more swirls, quickening its pace. Its like horses racing on the plains. Charging chasing the wind.

I feel strong arms encircle me. Faramir has finished his paperwork for the night. He lays a gentle kiss on my neck. Out here, it makes this feel even more like a dream, that I will wake and find that the shadow has won. I will be alone, and forgotten. Yet the arms around me reassure me that this is not a dream.

“What has you so captivated, my love?” He asks, resting his head next to mine.

“The fog and its dance in the sky tonight.” I reply, laying my hands on his around me. We just stand there, out over looking the valley and the dance in the sky tonight. It makes me feel safe, like those times with Éomer, although a different kind of safe. In the stars there are no warriors that we try and find, even though they are still there. There is no telling me I am foolish for staying out and watching this unfold. There is only the two of us, looking at the fog and moon and stars dancing in the sky.

The fog quickens its pace, trying to claim all of night. Yet, there is always a hole where the moon is, it seems to be able to hold off the clouds. The night grows colder, the light colder. The fog quickens and the hills are taken by it. Still the moon shines.

Faramir pulls me closer as the night grows colder. Neither of us has a cloak, but we are still warm; both of us bring warmth to the other. It is here I stand and feel like my life is complete. I have what I wanted and someone who loves me. The world is safe from the shadow. And the fog has yet to capture the moon. A chill runs through me. Faramir senses it and pulls me closer. Words do not need to be spoken, we are both lost in our thoughts and the sky.

The wind picks up and the fog begins to finally dull the moon. It grows colder.

“Lets go back inside, Éowyn. It is getting cold.” Faramir says, after which he presses a gentle kiss to my neck. I comply, taking one last look at the sky. The moon still shines but the stars are getting sparser as the fog covers them. We walk back to our room and I feel my life is finally right, and that the fog will not cover me.


End file.
